


Twinsy Drabbles

by Flandusgirl



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor/Murphy drabbles. And yes, this is slash and twincest. If you don't like that sort of stuff, then please don't waste your time and just don't read it. But those of you who do enjoy it, please review! They would be really helpful. I do take requests if you have any ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jail Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful MacManus twins or anyone you recognize. They belong to Troy Duffy.

It was the morning after the boys had their incident with the Russians. They had just woken up in the jail cell that their friendly cop had let them sleep in. They both sat up from their beds; Murphy reaching for his T-shirt while Connor watched him. Connor thought that Murphy looked so adorable first thing in the morning. When his face was puffy and his eyes were still hazed with sleep. Oh and those lips. It was like they were just begging to be kissed. Connor was so lucky to have his twin in his life. There were so many close calls where he had almost lost him. But through all of that shit, his Murphy was still there with him. He wouldn't be able to live without him. Without his brother, his twin, his lover. And he definitely wouldn't be able to live without the sweet way he calls his name.

"Connor." Wow. He can hear his sweet voice now. "Connor!" He jolted back to reality when his brother started to snap in front of his face. "Jeez. I lost yeh for a good minute there. Wha' in the hell happened?" Murphy chuckled.

"Uhh…" Connor couldn't form full sentences, still stuck in the beauty of his twin.

"Wha' were yeh thinking about, brother?"

Murphy was looking at him with his head tilted to the side. His blue eyes that matched his own were glistening in the morning light. Half of a smirk played across his face. Connor had an idea that Murphy already knew what he was thinking about. He wouldn't be looking at him in such a way if he didn't.

Connor was staring back at his brother. A knowing look with a hint of confusion could be seen in his blue eyes. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck in the trance of his brother. He couldn't believe that his twin had this… hold on him. Just one look by his brother could stop him dead in his tracks. The only action he could think of doing was to just kiss his brother. And the innocent look that Murphy was giving him; he was begging for it, so he lunged forward, pinning his twin to the bed. He hovered over Murphy, faces so close they were practically touching. He was about to lean in and kiss the hell out of his brother when an annoying ringing sound filled the jail cell. Connor closed his eyes and sighed but didn't move from the straddling position on top of his brother.

"It's tha' fuckin Russian's pager." Murphy breathed, subconsciously thrusting up against his brother. Connor opened his eyes and looked down at his twin. A smile rose on his face and he thrust back down against his brother.

"I really don' give a fuck." He moaned and connected their lips together. Nothing could ruin this moment right now. Connor wanted Murphy while they were alone. He didn't know how much time they had, but he was going to use every second of it to show Murphy just how much he loved him.


	2. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful MacManus twins or anyone you recognize. They belong to Troy Duffy.

"Yeh're a fuckin ass hole, Murphy." Connor threw his broken CD's down on the floor. "Yeh know, sometimes I wish tha'…" He paused.

"Wish wha'?" Murphy yelled, only fueling Connor's anger more.

"Tha'… Tha' I was an only fuckin child!" Connor yelled back.

"Yeh don' mean tha'." Murphy said softly this time, a look of hurt flashing across his face.

"Teh hell if I don'!" Connor snapped. "Yeh're an idjit." Connor went over to the corner of their shitty apartment to grab a broom. He turned around to see Murphy shoving clothes into a bag. "Wha' the fuck are yeh doin?"

"Leavin." Murphy stood up and walked to the door, bag slung over his shoulder. He grabbed his rosary off of the wall, causing the nail to rip off. He opened the door and slammed it shut. Connor stood in shock, mouth wide open. Connor dropped the broom and sat down on the couch.

'Maybe I over exaggerated a little.' Connor thought. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He took in a shaky breath.

'He's gonna come back. He would never just leave me.' Connor started to panic, so he laid down on their torn up couch, head buried in the pillow. He tried not to think of the look on his brother's face as he was leaving, while he drifted off to sleep.

Connor woke up to a warm familiar weight draped over his body. His eyes snapped open the second he realized what was on top of him. He threw his arms around the invading object.

"I'm so sorry, Murph." He squeezed his brother tight to his body. "I didn' mean a word of it, ok? I would never say something like tha' and mean it. Yeh just pissed me off a little and I over reacted. I'm just…" He was cut off by his brother's lips on his. He went to protest but thought better of it.

"Will yeh shut up?" Murphy said when they broke a part. "I get it. Apology accepted." He smiled and pecked his brother's lips. "I love yeh. I would never just leave."

"Yeh better not." Connor chuckled. "And I love yeh too, yeh idiot."


	3. Rosaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful MacManus twins or anyone you recognize. They belong to Troy Duffy.

Connor walked aimlessly through the local mall in Ireland. Christmas was closing in and he hasn't gotten anything for his twin. He's not good at picking out gifts for people, especially Murphy, which is oddly weird because they are basically the same person. He walked by this store that had a bunch of jewelry and knick-knacks. He decided that he could just look around; maybe something will catch his eye. As he walked around the store, he stopped when he noticed this row of rosaries.

The brothers have been going to church a lot lately. Their mother used to take them when they were younger, but they never wanted to go till now. They are in the 7th grade and just recently they have been developing feelings for each other that brother's shouldn't feel towards one another. They thought this was a perfect time to start going to church.

Connor picked out a rosary that he thought fit his brother. It was made out of dark brown wood with a circle around the middle of the cross. It was a bit long, but it was perfect for Murphy, so Connor went up to the cashier and asked to buy it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall, Murphy was roaming around, trying to find a gift for Connor before they had to leave. He had no idea where his twin wandered off to, but at least it gave him some time to look for the perfect present. He wanted this Christmas to be special, and he had to find the right thing to make that happen. He walked around for a long time, not finding a single thing that would fit his brother. He was starting to worry where his brother was. He left the store he was in and walked towards the front entrance, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something. It was a line of rosaries. He knew the minute he saw it, he had to get one for his twin. He walked in and quickly bought the perfect one, not wanting his brother to see him.

It was finally Christmas, and the twins were up in their room, still in their PJ's.

"Hey Murph. I got a present for yeh." Connor reached under his bed and pulled out a wrapped up box before he went to his brother's bed and sat down next to him.

"Oh really?" Murphy asked. "And what might that be?"

"Well open it and yeh'll find out." Connor smiled and handed Murphy the box. Murphy gave him a curious look, but opened it anyways.

"Oh my God." Murphy held up the dark beaded rosary in the air and put it around his neck. After a couple of seconds of looking at it, he bursted into laughter. He looked at Connor, who was frowning at him.

"Why are yeh laughin?" Connor asked. Murphy pushed Connor to the side a little so he could reach under his own bed. He pulled out the box and pushed it into his brother's hands.

"Just open yer gift and yeh'll know what's so funny." Instead of laughter, Murphy had a grin plastered on his face. Connor unwrapped the box and opened it, immediately smiling, and looked at his twin.

"I can't believe it." Connor exclaimed as he pulled his rosary out of the box. They were very similar; the only difference was that Murphy's was a tad bit longer, and Connor's had barely noticeable lighter beads.

"Yeh like it?" Murphy beamed at his brother. Connor smiled and scooted closer to Murphy.

"I love it." He leaned in and connected their lips together. It was only a sweet, innocent kiss, but to them, it spoke a thousand words. When the broke a part, Murphy pulled Connor down onto his bed with him. They laid face to face. Body to body. Rosary to rosary. Just admiring each other.

'This really is a special Christmas.' They both thought smiling at each other.


	4. Deep Thoughts and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful MacManus twins or anyone you recognize. They belong to Troy Duffy.

Murphy woke up one morning and felt arms around his middle; a hot breath on the back of his neck. He smiled and turned around to face his brother, still in his arms. He just laid there, studying Connor's still sleeping face. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever, just thinking about the life that they had.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," mumbled Connor with eyes still closed, making Murphy snap out of his thoughts.

Murphy chuckled as Connor huddled closer to him, burying his head further into his pillow and in the crook of Murphy's neck. Murphy wrapped his arms around Connor and got back to thinking. He just didn't get how Connor stayed so calm sometimes. All of the things that could happen to them everyday; they could get hurt, or even killed.

"Will yeh please relax? I can practically hear the gears in yer head." Connor pulled his head out of the pillow cave and looked at Murphy, his eyes open this time. "Wha's goin on with yeh?" Murphy stayed silent for a few moments. Sighing heavily, he looked into his brother's eyes.

"How do yeh do it?" A look of confusion rose on Connor's face.

"What do yeh mean, Murphy?" Connor lifted himself on one of his elbows, peering down at Murphy.

"I mean, how do yeh wake up every mornin, and not worry about anythin. Not worry that yeh could get hurt. Not worry that… yeh could… die." Murphy was getting frantic so Connor placed a hand on his brother's cheek to calm him.

"Yeh really wanna know how I do it?" Murphy nodded slowly. "I wake up every mornin and not worry about the shit that will happen to me because I have my other half with me. Everyday. Yeh are the most important thing in my life, and I wouldn't be able to survive without yeh. I love yeh, my brother. I love yeh more than anythin in the world. And I won't let anythin happen to yeh. That's how I wake up everyday. I need to protect yeh, and I can't do that if I'm worryin about dyin." Connor moved his face closer to Murphy's. "Did that answer your question?"

Murphy bit his lip and nodded, looking down to his brother's lips, then up to his eyes; a mischievous glimmer flooding his own. He always thought Connor was hot when he was fretting about Murphy's safety. Connor kind of got possessive when it came down to protecting Murphy. And Connor knew how his brother got when he was acting protective.

"Yeh are such a naughty one, brother mine." Connor smirked knowingly at the look in his twin's eyes. He moved his head closer. So close that their lips were ghosting over each other. "This what yeh want?" Connor whispered. Murphy only hummed as an answer. Connor finally pressed his lips against his brother's, moaning as Murphy tried to deepen the kiss. Murphy pulled away and licked his lips, hands going up to run through Connor's hair.

"I love yeh too, my dear brother." Murphy said as their foreheads were pressed together. He smiled and pulled Connor in for another loving kiss.


	5. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful MacManus twins or anyone you recognize. They belong to Troy Duffy.

They were moping lazily around their apartment. There was absolutely nothing to do, so they were just hanging out in their shitty excuse for a home. It was the middle of winter and they didn't have any heat. Connor was bundled up to his nose in a thick sweatshirt, grey sweatpants, and a pair of holey socks. Murphy was dressed in a similar fashion, but his socks were whole. They were both lying on their beds with the covers up and over their faces.

"Murph." Mumbled Connor from under the covers.

"Hmm?" Was the mumbled response. Connor stuck his head out from under the covers to look at his brothers covered body.

"I'm cold." He whined when Murphy poked his head out.

"Suck it up." Murphy chuckled and covered his face again.

"No Murph. I'm really, really cold." Connor sounded like a five year old. Murphy sighed and lifted the covers on one side of his warm cocoon.

"Fine. But hurry before it gets too cold." Connor all but jumped out of his bed, bringing his own blanket with him. He climbed in with his brother and huddled into him, soaking in his twin's warmth.

It was moments like these that the twins cherished. Times where they can be completely themselves. Usually, Connor is the one who acts like the older brother, taking charge in certain situations. But when they're alone, when they can show their vulnerability with no one seeing, Murphy is the one who likes to take care of his twin. Like now; Murphy is the one holding Connor, making sure he's warm enough. It's what brothers do for each other.


	6. Call From Ma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful MacManus twins or anyone you recognize. They belong to Troy Duffy.

"No, no, no. Yeh are so wrong." Connor said from his position on the couch, ice bag covering his balls.

"Wha' yeh mean, 'I'm so wrong'?" Murphy snarled at his brother before hissing when cold water spurted out of the showerhead, stinging his body.

"I mean tha' I am definitely the oldest." Connor replied, standing up to walk over to his brother. "Yeh know it's true, so why don' yeh just admit it?" He dropped the ice bag on the table and grabbed a towel to give to his twin.

"I'm not admitting anythin tha' isn't true." Murphy started towards Connor to meet him half way. He took the offered towel, but Connor wouldn't let go.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see bout tha'." Connor let go and walked to the phone.

"What are yeh doin?" Murphy asked as he went to his brother, towel dropped on the floor, forgotten.

"I'm goin to prove to yeh tha' I'm the oldest, little brother." Connor smirked at Murphy, sitting back down on the couch.

"And how yeh gonna do tha'?" Murphy asked. Connor just held up a finger, a gesture that said 'hold on.'

"Ma?" Connor said into the phone and smirked at Murphy, who just rolled his eyes.

The next couple of minutes didn't go as Connor planned on it. The twins were sprawled out on the floor on their stomachs trying to listen to the phone. Their Ma had just played a horrible prank on them, which almost gave them both heart attacks. They were just about to hang up the phone when Murphy spoke up.

"Hey, listen, before yeh go, just give us the goods, huh? Please?"

"Hey, c'mon now Ma, it's been 27 years." Connor said, trying to pull at the phone.

'Oh, still bickerin over that, huh?'

"Well of course we are Ma." Connor said. "Now out with it. C'mon. Now tell us. Who came out first?" Their Ma sighed.

'Alright. I suppose yeh have the right to know.'

"I can't fuckin hear." Connor grumbled, swatting Murphy on the top of his head.

'Are yeh ready?'

"Go on!" They could hear their Ma take a swig of some sort of alcohol; it was St. Patrick's Day, you know. She waited a beat before answering.

'The one with the bigger cock!'

Their Ma bursted into laughter, which sounded more like an evil cackle. The twins just dropped the phone, Connor staring blankly at it while Murphy dropped his head. Connor stood up and walked back to the couch, throwing the phone on it with an exasperated sigh. He picked up a beer can and took a swig while Murphy rolled onto his back, hands behind his head. Murphy lifted his head and looked at his brother, then down to his brother's dick. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. Connor followed his twin's line of vision, which happened to be on his cock.

"Oh don' even fuckin start. I've had ice on mine, alright?" He shook his head and mumbled a 'fuck' as he walked away. Murphy just laid his head back down and chuckled. He would have to see who's cock was bigger at full length. He chuckled again at the dirty thought and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for a drabble!


	7. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful MacManus twins or anyone you recognize. They belong to Troy Duffy.

"Hey Murph."

"Yeah?" Murphy looked up from working on his gun.

"Yeh know what today is?" Connor got up and plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"Uhh. No?" Murphy looked confused.

"It's Mother's Day."

"Really? We should call Ma."

The boy's picked up the phone and dialed their mother's phone number.

"Ma? Yeh there?" Connor said into the phone as he held it up between their ears.

'Connor?'

"Yeah Ma. It's me. Murph is here too."

"Hey Ma." Murph said as he pushed against his brother's head.

'My boy's. Why are yeh callin so late?'

It was the late afternoon in Boston, so it was around 8:00pm in Ireland.

"Wanted ta wish yeh a happy Mother's Day, Ma." Murphy said happily.

'Aw. Thank yeh boy's. I'm sorry I gotta cut this short. Uncle Sibeal needs me down at the bar.'

"Ok Ma. We love yeh." Connor said into the phone.

'I love yeh boy's too. Bye now.'

"Bye Ma." They both said. They heard a click and the line went dead.

"Well that was nice." Connor smirked at Murphy.

"Oh shut it. She's a busy woman." Murphy shoved his shoulder against Connor's, but stayed leaning against him.

"It's nice ta hear from her though." Connor stared out into space as he wrapped his arm around Murphy, pulling him closer against his side.

"Yeah it is." Murphy snuggled into Connor. They both sat there, cuddling and thinking about their lives. They love every sweet moment they can get. Like calling their mother and wishing her a happy Mother's Day.


End file.
